The present invention is directed to a method of providing updated assessment data on available resources such as workforce technical skills for marketing purposes as well as to identify skill shortages to be rectified by employee training or recruitment, match employee skills to workload and centralize employee data statistics not readily available from personnel records.
Computer automated methods for management of resources are generally known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,743 and 5,164,897 to Rassman et al. and Clark et al., respectively. According to the Rassman et al. patent, the resources to be managed involve scheduling and monitoring activities such as medical procedures based on data regarding patients, surgery personnel and medical facilities. According to the Clark et al. patent, the resources to be managed involve personnel to be matched with job criteria for selection or recruitment of personnel.
In accordance with the present invention, a computer operated program establishes a data base table by collection of information from which reports are provided to managers or the like for assessments and analyses of technical skills of workforce employees. Such reports embody extraction of employee statistics from personnel records for identification of skill shortages and matching of employee skills with workloads.
The database established pursuant to the present invention utilizes a mission numbering system covering for example the entire life cycle of a ship, referred to as expanded ship work breakdown structure (ESWBS). Such numbering system acts as a single indenturing code for stages of the program interfacing with other numerical code identifications used in strategic and workload planning as well as being consistent with denoting technical skill levels. A detailed data table is established by the program utilizing data collected in a consistent format, to provide skill level assessment. Database extracted reports also provide for statistical analysis of the entire workforce of employees or selected portions thereof formed for example as departments, directorates or groups. Further, each employee will be provided by the program with an administrative report through which to track information in connection with career development planning and to store data for preparation of resumes and supervisory consultation on performance and training.